


"I tripped over your Dog."

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bad Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Couch Cuddles, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Paperwork, Roy Mustang being Roy Mustang, tripping over dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really old and I didn't know it was still here and I am to lazy to delete it.</p><p> </p><p>A short draft with a made up prompt that has to do with tripping over Black Hayate, and just really Royai totally being Royai. I dont know what I wanted for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I tripped over your Dog."

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states I don't know what I wanted for these too I think I do this a lot to be honest, but oh well. I was also debating putting this out there because I think its a cringe, I guess and I can't spell check worth shit.

“I tripped over your dog.”/ "Why is it against the law to be loved?" 

There was a slight knock on the door, before another louder more painful noise, until Riza knew exactly what it was. After the knock had faded away there was a slight squeak of the front door opening, then a grunt and another squeak that mostly came from the black and white guard dog of hers, Black Hayate. 

Riza had been working on leftover paperwork for the Colonel at home. It was probably sometime around midnight, when Roy Mustang came tumbling in with the little dog in his arms. “Do you always keep your front door opened.” he asked before seeing her knowing face and the squirming dog in his arms.

Riza just nodded as Roy motioned from the dog to the dog with it head before speaking, “I also tripped over your dog..” and then bend over to put the dog down.

She sighed and pet the dog that was now wagging his tail by her feet, “Sir, What are you doing here?” she finally asked looking back at the alchemist. Before getting up and motioning to the couch to sit down.

“ I came to see if you finished some of the paperwork.” he shrugged and bounced onto the couch, and called to her in the kitchen. The house was quiet before Riza came back with two cups of coffee, and sat next to the waiting Colonel.

“I can only work so fast Sir.” she gave him the cup and took a sip of her own before his somewhat cheery face slipped from existence. 

“I also couldn't sleep.” They both knew why he couldn't sleep, it was the same reason Riza was still awake doing paperwork instead of sleeping. “ I knew you might be awake so I came here.” 

Riza wasn't always one to talk and Roy knew as well, so she just smiled and look down at the dog again and picked it up putting Hayate in Roy’s lap to keep him busy for a while while Riza finished her paperwork. 

It had taken longer to fill out the remaining paperwork left for the lieutenant, by the time she finished Roy had passed out on the couch with the dog as his pillow and his socks half way on. Riza just smiled and sat back on the couch deciding that she should just up soon and get a separate blanket for the sleeping Flame Alchemist. 

It had now been hours since they had both fallen asleep on the couch, but it was late on a friday evening, so who could blame them. Riza was the first one to wake up, there was a slight movement behind her, before she remembered where she had fallen asleep the night before. There was no clock in the livingroom part of the apartment that Riza lived in, the dog came up right before the couch before barking at its master.

The dog had Riza military jacket in its mouth, and had set on the ground before trotting off in the other direction toward the door. It wasn't the first time that Riza had fallen asleep on the couch, but she had always recognized it as cold until now. Roy had fallen back asleep behind her and was hugging her close to him.Hayate had then barked again and ran at full speed to the couch. Riza had tried to get up again but was brought back down to the couch by her superior officer.

“It’s too early to get up.” Roy mumbled in his sleep, he had now tucked his head between Riza’s head and shoulder. The light was coming out from behind the curtain and threaten to wake Roy up. Riza picked the dog up and put Hayate on Roy, and moved off the couch to sit on the floor instead, facing Roy to laugh at the fact that her dog was so comfortable sitting on Roy’s neck, the sight was quite comical.

“Sir, you fell asleep.” she finally said as he turned to lay on his back and slowly open his eyes to the dog that wagged its tail and practically smiled face to face with him. Riza had to laugh, she didn't often show emotion, but she had known Roy far too long to not laugh at Roy who now tried to sit up and hold the dog by its tummy.

“What time is it?” he asked looking over at the laughing Riza, before lying back down and letting the dog jump off to Riza, who was the one sitting on the ground.

“I don't know I just woke up.” Riza nodded to the spot in front of Roy, there was a small silence before Riza moved again to put her head on the couch between the edge and Roy. 

“Still tired Riza.” The use of her name was different but nothing to make her sit back up, it was, after all her fault she went to bed so late. She had sat on the couch for a few minutes looking over at Roy before making the Irresponsible decision to lay next to him. 

“Yes.” She mumbled “What day is it?” There was a sigh as Roy looked at the window at the newly busying streets. He was still wearing a white T-Shirt from his uniform and blue pants that went will them that he had worn over.

“Saturday.” Roy replied before Riza stood up and looked at him again, he had now sat up and was looking back at her, they had both realized how they were set up. The door had then opened and Riza let the dog out, knowing Hayate would come right back, and then she went back to Roy who was still on the couch, looking down at one of the papers.

“You forgot one.” He simply said and waited for her to quickly walk back over to  
him and looked down at the papers to see they were all filled out.

“What are you talking about?” She stopped and looked at them and then him “There all filled-” Riza was cut off by a sudden hand on her side that easily pulled her down into Roy lap. 

Riza rested her hands on Roy's chest and her legs were to the side of his hips, while he set his own hands on her lower back and smiled up at her. “I know they were all filled out.” Riza had been confused as to what was happening at first, but if she knew Roy as well as she thought she did then he was playing games. 

Riza wanted to remind him that this was against the law and she should have gotten off his lap and went to see what was taking Hayate so long, but his dark eyes and hands told her that she definitely shouldn't get up. As for the second Irresponsible thing she could have done in a day, she leaned in and he leaned to her.

Why was it against the law to be loved?


End file.
